tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TPH
Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1.Eevee-TDBAW 2.Squirtle-TDBAW 3. Lucario - BlazeHead 51 4. Darkrai - BlazeHead 51 5. Ditto- Franky494 6. Lapras- Franky494 7. Luxray- Nickinor2 8. Infernape- Nickinor2 9. Mewtwo- Scienceboy0 10. Raichu- Scienceboy0 11. Articuno - Zannabanna 12. Gardevoir - Zannabanna 13. Charmeleon - TrentFan 14. Wooper - TrentFan 15. Venusaur- S321 16. Golem- S321 17. Tepig- TaygenTeagan 18. Snivy- TaygenTeagan 19. Gallade- TDTS 20. Munchlax- TDTS Elimination Table Friendships Luxray and Squirtle Munchlax Snivy and Wooper Alliances Luxray, Golem and Squirtle. (The Luxray Alliance) - END Infernape, Pikachu and Eevee.(The Eevee Alliance) Relationships Conflicts Mewtwo and everyone Infernape and Venausaur Merge Raichu Charizard Snivy Wooper Munchlax 'Episode Guide' 1. The Madness Begins 2. A Race across the Region 3. The Pokemon Paintball Arena 4. Pirate Pokemon 5. Will you Survive? 6. Super Question Time 7. Drama Night 8. Double Day 9. Elimination x2 10. The Line of Fire 11. Majestic Mountain 12. The Pokemon Range 13. The Zap Machine 14. Lava Run Eviction 15. Take a Trip Down Memory Lane Playa des Pokemon Ash: All of you eliminated pokemon come here! Mewtwo: Those idoits don't know what the'er missing. They voted out the only smart one on the team. Wait...I have a plan. *disapears* Infernape: *Calls Gardevoir* Hey Gardevior how Are you doing? Hey Gardevior! So do you like me? Darkrai: get over yourself monkey, if she liked you she would have told you by now. Mewtwo: *walks back in* Well, I lost agian. But I'll be back. Charizard: *falls to the ground after getting shot by Random Guy* Ow! Oh.....hey guys. Infernape: Oh shut up Darkari at least I made it to 13th place and you made it to 14th! Luxray: Hello guys. Hey Charizard does Snivy like me? Infernape: Hey Darkari there are rumors that Gardevior voted you off. Raichu: Hey everyone. It looks like I got voted off. Episode 11 (cont.) Majestic Mountain Ash: Since there was a tie, anyone can go home! 'Everyone Elimination' Mewtwo; (CONF) Thanks for not helping at all Squirttle. Your out. Snivy: (CONF) I don't know who to pick! Luxray or Squirtle.....Hmm..I think Squirtle should be out. Wooper: (CONF) *Puts up sign saying Squirtle* Charmeleon: (CONF) Sorry but I vote Squirtle, one Squirtle is inactive, two, I'm not a fan of water types, sorry. Luxray:(CONF) I will pick Gallade. Ash: The pokemon who is going home is......Squirtle! Bye! *puts Squirtle in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Guess what Pokemon! It is the merge! No more teams! 'Episode 12- The Pokemon Range ' Challenge 12- The Herder of Them All Ash: Pokemon, today is a double elimination. The challenge is to herd these wild mareep into your corner. Whoever herds the most mareep in the time limit wins immunity. ''' (2 lines to herd into your corner) Luxray: *Turns into Super Luxray* Move it Move it! Or I will Spirt Bomb you! *Begins to herd a Mareep* Munchlax: *herds Mareep* Gallade: *herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray): *Puts the Mareep in his corner* Snivy: Yeehaw! *Herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray) *Herds Mareep* Snivy: Get in there! *Puts MareepIn Corner* Luxray: Kamehameha!!!*Puts Mareep in corner* '''Ash: Luxray is currently in the lead! Snivy: Go Lux-*Herds Mareep* Charmeleon: *herds Mareep* Wooper: *herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray): *Herds Mareep* Charmeleon: *puts Mareep in corner* Wooper: *puts Mareep in corner* Luxray(Super Luxray) *Puts Mareep in the corner* Ash: 5 minutes! Charmeleon: *herds Mareep* Wooper: *herds Mareep, smiling* Ash: Time is up! Luxray wins immunity! Luxray(Super Luxray) *Turns back into Luxray* Yeah Ya! Wooper: *smiles, for no reason* Luxray Lounge Luxray: Hey Ash can I bring 1 person with me? Merge Loser Room Luxray: Snivy promise to not tell anyone but I have a Mutiple Personality Disoder. Merge Elimination 1 Ash: Tonight is a double elimination. Vote for two Pokemon to go home. Luxray: Wooper and Gallade Snivy: Gallade and Lucario. Wooper: *puts up sign with Gallade and Lucario* Charmeleon: Lucario and sorry, but Gallade. Munchlax: I vote for Wooper and Lucario. Gallade: I vote for Wooper and Lucario. Ash: The pokeballs go to Luxray, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Munchlax, Eevee, Snivy, Charmeleon, and the final pokeball goes to.... not Lucario! *puts Lucario in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* There is a tie! Everyone vote between Wooper and Gallade. Charmeleon: Sorry but I vote off Gallade. Snivy: Gallade! Sorry Gallade. Ash: Gallade, you are out! *puts Gallade in master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 13- The Zap Machine Challenge 13- Don't Get Zapped! Ash: Today's challenge is all or nothing. You must answer questions to stay in the game. If you answer and you get it right you win immunity. The people that don't or get it wrong get zappped and are in the bottom for the elimination. ''' '''THE QUESTION IS......IN THE ALTERNATE ENDING OF TDWT, HOW DID ALEJANDRO WIN? Wooper: Heather accidentally dropped Alejandro's dummy of her instead of her own. Snivy: Heather accidentally drops Alejandro's dummy into the volcano instead of hers. Munchlax: Heather accidently threw Alejandro's dummy instead of hers in the volcano. Charmeleon: Heather accidentally dropped Alejandro's dummy into the volcano instead of her own. Ash: Wooper, Snivy, Munchlax, and Charmeleon have immunity. *zap Mewtwo, Eevee, Pikachu, and Luxray* Time for an elimination vote! Wooper-Snivy-Charmeleon-Munchlax Lounge Merge Loser Room Merge Vote 2 Ash: Vote for Mewtwo, Pikachu, Luxray, and Eevee. Snivy: Mewtwo. Munchlax: Mewtwo 'Ash: Pokeballs go to Snivy, Wooper, Munchlax, Charmeleon, Pikachu, Eevee, and the final pokeball goes to............Luxray! ''Mewtwo, yo'''u are out again! *puts Mewtwo in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 14- Lava Run Eviction Challenge 14- The Volcano of Doom Ash: Your challenge is to get to the top of the volcano and defeat the Moltres at the top using your moves. Whoever finishes off the Moltres wins immunity. (3 lines to climb up and 3 lines to defeat Moltres) ' Snivy: *Climbs Up* This'll be fun.. Munchlax: *starts to climb* ''Munchlax: I, oh, I-I-I... I've got problems with Moltrace... Problems with Moltrace. Why, oh, why-y-y? Am I not at home? I ponder... Trust me, oh, trust me-e! I'm your best friend, And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in! My licorice! Oof! Snivy: *Climbs* I'm a winner now, so don't give me flap! 'Cause I don't to die, please don't kill me-e-e. So hush, my sweet. Let me be alive! *Rock Falls On Head* Ow! Curse you, rocks! Luxray: *Starts to climb* Ah Snivy(CONF) I like Snivy and so does Luxyo. hope she likes me. Wooper: *starts to climb* Charmeleon: *starts to climb* Luxray: *Climbs Up* *Turns into Super Luxray* Oh almost at the fight! *Kamehamehas Wooper* Wooper: D: *Is hit, but somehow keeps on climbing, barely* Charmeleon: *climbs* Snivy: *Climbs* Almost there...*Stares At Luxray, Shocked* Wooper: *hurt, climbing* Charmeleon: That was low. *climbs* Snivy: Come on, Wooper! *Climbs And Reaches Moltres* Wooper: *reaches Moltres, hurt and frowning* Charmeleon: *climbs and reaches Moltres* Snivy: *Uses Slam* Yah! Wooper: *uses water gun, frowning* Charmeleon: *Uses flamethrower* Snivy: *Uses Tackle* Grass moves is nothing to Moltres... Wooper: *uses water gun, weakly, trying to stay up* Charmeleon: *uses ember* Well, that's some good thinking. Snivy: *Uses Leaf Blade* Aww! It's still in battle! *Uses Slam Which Makes Moltres Faint* Yay! I defeated Moltres! Wooper: *falls down after being hurt from Luxray's attack* Snivy: Wooper! *Climbs Down And Catches Wooper* Wooper: *knocked out* Charmeleon: Poor Wooper. Snivy: *Drops Wooper Carefully* Pikachu: *climbs up mountain* Wooper: *wakes up after five minutes, smiling* (CONF) *Standing still, smiling* Snivy: You okay, Wooper? Wooper: *nods* (USE YOUR WORDS, WOOPER! ~ TT) Snivy: *Smiles* Just to be sure. Pikachu: *makes it to the top* Now, where are they? Wooper: *nods, smiling* Pikachu: *uses thunderbolt on Moletre* Luxray(Super Luxray):*Climbs Up* *gets knocked out by a Moletre*(Luxray in his mind) Luxray: Where am I? Luxyo: We are in your flipin mind! Lux: Yeah Luxlana: Time to get Luxray. Super Luxray: Yeah! (Personailty start fight him) Pikachu: *beats up Moletre again* (Sorry Wooper. Super Luxray loves fighting) Luxray: *Controlls his personalitys and comes back* *Uses Fusion Bolt* Pikachu: *beats up first Moltre* There! *sees something in the ground* What's this? No, it can't be. *pulls out thunderstone* YES! *start to evolve* '''Ash: Great job Pokemon! Immunity goes to Snivy, Pikachu, Luxray, and Wooper because I felt bad for the little pokemon. (XD) Get ready for the Elimination! Wooper-Snivy-Pikachu-Luxray Lounge Merge Loser Room Merge Vote 3 Vote for Charmeleon, Munchlax, or Eevee. Wooper: (CONF) *Puts up sign saying Eevee* Charmeleon: (CONF) Eevee, sorry. Raichu: (CONF) Hello everyone! I've evolved! I'm going to vote for Eevee by the way. Ash: Pokeballs go to Luxray, Wooper, Snivy, Pikachu, Charmeleon, and the final pokeball goes to............... Munchlax! Eevee you are out! *puts Eevee in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 15- Take a Trip Down Memory Lane Challenge 15- Do you know your Pokemon House? Ash: Today's challenge is to see if you know Pokemon House. If you answer the question correctly, you move on. 2 pokemon move on to the second round. 1 pokemon will win in the second round. QUESTION 1- Who received the final pokeball when Lapras was eliminated? Wooper: Articuno. Munchlax: Articuno Ash: You two move on. Time for the final question. QUESTION 2- Who was eliminated in Episode 7? Munchlax: Articuno Wooper: Tepig was eliminated episode 7. Ash: The correct answer is......Tepig! Wooper wins immunity! Time for a vote! Wooper Lounge Merge Loser Room Luxray: Guys I want to tell you this I have a mutiple personality disordor and Snivy I like you. Merge Vote 4 Ash: Vote for Munchlax, Snivy, Raichu, Charmeleon, or Luxray. Charmeleon: (CONF) Luxray, what he did to Wooper was uncalled for. Wooper: (CONF) *Puts up sign saying Luxray, smiling* Munchlax: Im truely sorry...but Luxray...*stomach growls* *eats muffin* Ash: Pokeballs go to Wooper, Munchlax, Snivy, Raichu, and the final pokeball goes to..........Charmeleon! Luxray you are out! *puts Luxray in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Luxray: Bye guys! Munchlax: Bye, good-luck on your Multiple Personality Disor___ whoops...(CONF.) Oh no he told me not to tell anyone...*frowns* ... *eats muffin* Episode 16- Electric Muffins & Pointless Debates Challenge 16- The Pokemon Debate Team Ash: Welcome, Pokemon debaters! This weeks challenge is to split up into teams and have a debate. When someone begins to hesitate or what their saying becomes too unreasonable, I will hit you with an electric muffin and you are out. The teams are Wooper and Munchlax vs. Charmeleon, Snivy, and Pikachu. Now, lets start debating! DEBATE: FIRE POKEMON VS. WATER POKEMON Snivy: I may not be a Water-type pokemon, but I am a fan of it. The Water-type pokemon is severely strong and determined, and they truly are, because of this: Defensively, the Water type is very strong when combined with high defensive stats. As every Water-type, with the exception of Magikarp and the Seismitoad evolution line, can use Ice-type moves to counter Grass-types (although Magikarp can learn one Flying-type move, Bounce, and Seismitoad can learn Poison moves, which can also counter Grass-types), and very few Water-Types such as Gyardos, Octillery, and the Slowking evolutionary line are capable of learning the Fire-type moves, Flamethrower and Fire Blast where are also capable of countering Grass-types, Eletric-types are the only true threat to Water-types. That is not the case if the Pokémon in question have Abilities or subtypes that neutralize or nullifies this weakness. Quagsire, Swampert, Whiscash, Gastrodon and Sesimitoad are all immune, via their secondary type, Ground. Others, such as the Lanturn evolutionary line, the Ludicolo evolutionary line, and Palkia have subtypes that are resistant to Electric.Water-types often have the most balanced attributes, usually coming with decent Attack, Special Attack, and Defense stats, but below average Speed. Raichu: Fire types are superior in battle. Offensively, Fire is very powerful. The ability to deal super effective damage to Steel-type Pokémon is very useful for Pokémon that specialize in special moves, as many Steel-type Pokémon typically have high Defense but a low Special Defense and would suffer with any special moves thrown at them. Also, Fire-type moves are generally powerful, with around half of its damaging moves having 100 or more for power and 17 out of 27 having 80 or more. While Fire is resisted by four types, two types are hindered by their own bad special defenses and relative scarcity therefore keeping their moves rather valuable. While Fire-types often have below average defensive stats, they often have high speed and attack stats, making them great offensive Pokémon. Fire is super effective against four types, tying it with Ice and Rock. However, double weaknesses to Ice and Rock are slightly more common, and Ground and Fighting hit even more types super-effectively, also the extremely powerful fire type moves like Overheat, Eruption, Flare Blitz, Blast Burn, and V-create have major drawbacks, whereas Ice and Rock types do not. Despite this, Fire is unique in that it is the only type that can cause quintuple damage, due to the combination of a double weakness and the Ability Dry Skin, and possess higher offensive stats compared to Ice and Rock types. Many Fire-types can now learn Grass attacks, which can make double resistances to Fire useless (in this case, Water/Rock types, who are doubly weak to Grass). Although, not powerful defensivly, this does not matter because the enemy will most likey be defeated quickly. Therefore, fire types are the best. Munchlax: *eats muffin* Charmeleon: Wait, I'm confused, what side is each team on? Wooper: *nods* Munchlax: I was wondering the same thing... (TDTS: New challenge please?) Challenge 16 1/2 Muffins and Dodgeball Ash: Hmm....I guess.. I liked this challenge but I will make new one. This challenge is dodgeball with electric muffins! Throw the electric muffins at people to get someone out. (2 lines to get someone out) You may dodge. Go! Wooper: *throws muffin at Raichu* Munchlax: *throws muffin at Raichu* Charmeleon: *throws muffin at Snivy* Munchlax: *rapid fire muffin throwing at Snivy* CONF: I didnt want to throw Muffins at Snivy...I just had too... Charmeleon: Sorry. *throws muffin at Munchlax* Wooper: *frowns and throws muffin at Charmeleon* Ash: You may only dodge the line after they throw it. Munchlax: *throws muffin at Charmeleon* (TDTS: @TDFCH COME IN THE CHATROOM! :D) Ash: Munchlax and Wooper are left! Munchlax: *throws muffin at wooper* Wooper: *throws muffin at Munchlax* Charmeleon: *starts evolving after being hit by the muffin* Ow! Wait, what? Munchlax: *catches muffin...eats it* *gets electricuted* XD Munchlax: Good Job Wooper you have immunity! Wooper: *smiles* Charmeleon: *evolves into Charizard* Yes! My dream has come true! Wooper Lounge Merge Loser Room Merge Vote 5 Ash: Vote for Charizard, Snivy, Raichu, or Munchlax. Munchlax: I vote to evict Charizard... Snivy: I vote Raichu. Charizard: I vote to evict myself, I have done what I have wanted to do here. Evolve. Other like Snivy, Munchlax, and Wooper still haven't, even if they might not. They deserve to be here more than I do. And while I had a fun time, I got what I desired. Wooper: *puts up a sign saying Charizard after that speech* Ash: Pokeballs go to Snivy, Munchlax, Wooper, and the final pokeball goes to...................Raichu! Charizard you are out. Charizard: *begins to fly away, waving good bye* Random Guy: *pulls out shotgun* DIE YOU BIG JERK! *Shoots Charizard's wing, causing him to fall into Playa des Pokemon* Munchlax: Bye Chariza__ *see's him get shot* should I be scared...*eats muffin* Wooper: *frowns when Charizard gets shot* Ash: PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU! *throws out Pikachu and Pikachu uses Volt Tackle on the Random Guy* TAKE THAT YOU B****! Raichu: *to Pikachu* Run. Just run. Episode 17- The King Kingdom Pokemon Ash: Today, you will be able to relax in this Kingdom devoted to the final four. It has so many master bedrooms, pools, and many more things for your convenience. Enjoy! (CONF) Or will they enjoy...... Hehehehehehe Munchlax: *Goes into kitchen* *looks around* this will be a very fun day... Raichu: This place is awesome! *relaxes in master bedroom* Snivy: Wow! *Jumps In Pool* Raichu: *stares at pool* I wish I can go in. Snivy: I think there's a jacuzzi or something. Raichu: Well, I don't want to electracute the entire pluming system, so I'll pass. Snivy: Well, there's lots of things to have fun. I saw an arcade pass by, and a smoothie stand. Raichu: Arcade? Sweet! *runs into arcade* Snivy: Hmm..I wonder where's the last one...*Shrugs* Wooper: *stands still, smiling at nothing* Munchlax: *walks in mysterious room* Holy Crap, this place has a muffin factory! *eats a whole bunch of muffins* *A Spiritomb comes in Raichu's master bedroom* ' 'Spiritomb: Mehehehehe. *uses Curse on Raichu and controls him* Come with me. *goes out to the pool and uses Curse on Snivy* Mehehehehehe. *goes to the Muffin Factory and uses Curse on Munchlax* Come with me you chubby pokemon. *Uses Curse on Wooper who has no reaction but "smiling"* Come with me my little pokemon. It is time for a challenge. >:) Ash: *commands Spiritomb to make them uncursed* Hello pokemon! You know how I said it was a luxurious day? Well......I lied. It is time for a challenge. It will be tournament style. You will have to face off to win immunity. The challenge is to get through this super hard maze that Spiritomb has taken you too. Try not to die, please. You will have to go through these stages and first to finish moves on. ''' '''Part 1: The Needle Room: A room that has needles alligned on every wall and the walls are closing. (2 lines) Part 2: The Laser Room: A room with spy lasers connected from wall to wall. (2 lines) Part 3: The Legendary Room: A room with Rayquaza in it. (3 lines to defeat Rayquaza, then 1 line to get out of the room) After that, you may finish. First up is Wooper vs. Munchlax. Go! Wooper: *starts going through Needle Room, smiling* Munchlax: *starts going through needle room* oh no! Wooper: *finishes Needle Room and walks into Laser Room* Munchlax: *finishes and walks to Laser room* Wooper: *walks in laser room, smiling* Ash: *yawns* This is taking too long! No one gets immunity. Time for a vote! Merge Loser Room Merge Vote Ash: Vote for Wooper, Munchlax, Snivy, or Raichu. Munchlax: I vote to evict, Raichu...sorry. Wooper: *holds up sign saying Raichu, frowning* Raichu: (CONF) I vote for Munchlax. I would have competed in the challenge if I had my turn, but for some reason, we skipped right to the vote. It took Munchlax about a day to do his challenge. 'Ash: Pokeballs go to Wooper and Snivy....the final pokeball goes to................Munchlax! Raichu, you are out! ' Raichu: Okay. Well, bye guys! *runs off into forrest* Snivy: Bye, Raichu! We'll miss you! (I'm lucky I didn't get evicted since I was in Las Vegas. :P) Episode 18: The Good, The Bad, and The Winner 'Ash: Everyone, it is time for the finale! One of you will be taking home the prize. But for your amazing effort to get this far, you will be able to win some prizes! For the first time this season, we have a.....REWARD CHALLENGE! There are 9 presents lined up around the room. Each round you will pick a present. Inside will be a prize, advantage, or disadvantage for the final challenge. (you always need disadvantages XD) So the order is Munchlax, Wooper, Snivy. Munchlax, pick your prize from numbers 1-9. '